kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Mamezo
Mamezo (豆蔵'', Mamezōu'') is Lord Uro's servant. Since Lord Uro so rarely leaves the Colorless Swamp, Mamezo ventures out in his place. Appearance Mamezo is extremely small, green, and has a leaf growing out of his head. He always wears a loose-fitting blue jacket. Personality Mamezo's personality is almost the exact opposite of his master's: he is rather strict, and spends most of his time demanding that people treat Lord Uro with the proper respect, though Lord Uro does not actually seem to require this himself. Mamezo takes his duties to his master very seriously, and must often act on Lord Uro's behalf while the god is sleeping. Because Lord Uro speaks so rarely, Mamezo must instruct Kekkaishi while they are in his master's realm, and has taught Yoshimori much of what he knows about Lord Uro and the Colorless Swamp. History Mamezo was present when Tokiko Yukimura repaired Lord Uro's bed fifty years ago. Plot 'Return to Karasumori' Mamezo accompanies Lord Uro when he visits Karasumori to have a Kekkaishi repair his bed. Mamezo spends most of this trip scolding Yoshimori for his lack of manners (or at least respect) toward Lord Uro, but in the end is impressed with Yoshimori's power. 'Kokuboro Targets Lord Uro' After Kokuboro drains the Colorless Swamp in a failed attempt to find Lord Uro, Yoshimori and Tokine visit the swamp to ensure the god's safety. Mamezo greets them instead, assuring them that Lord Uro is safe and that the swamp will be restored easily enough. He gives them some information on Princess, Kokuboro's leader, who he knows as Kurosusuki's Demon Fox. 'Journey to Hidagou' Mamezo visits Yoshimori after Tokine destroys the Hidagou Lord, and accompanies him to Hidagou to return the fallen god's umbrella. They find Tokiko already there, repairing the damaged land, as well as one of Okuni's majinaishi. Mamezo greets Tokiko as if she was still the same young girl that repaired Lord Uro's bed fifty years ago (and perhaps to someone his age, she is). Tokiko asks Yoshimori to enter Hidagou's hidden dimension and check its status, and Mamezo goes with him. The two are attacked twice: first by the Ayakashi Yamiankou, and then by a masked Shinyuuchi Hunter. They manage to make it back to Hidagou in one piece, and when Tokiko asks Mamezo to evaluate Yoshimori's performance, he admits that Yoshimori is a hard worker. Mamezo also warns Okuni's subordinate that the matter of the Shinyuuchi Hunters needs to be cleared up quickly, because they are angering the gods, and if the gods should seek vengeance, their rage would not target just one person or group, but all of mankind.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 195 Powers & Abilities Vine Extension: Mamezo can extend the vine on his head to nearly impossible lengths, and it is strong enough to at least support the weight of one person.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 16 He can also use the vine as a whip or shield in combat.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 203 Dimension Breach: Mamezo can pass freely between Lord Uro's realm and the Colorless Swamp by means of a small wormhole, and is apparently the only one who can enter without Lord Uro's permission. He has also passed through Yoshimori's Kekkai with no difficulty. In addition, Mamezo appears to have considerable natural protection from areas threatened by dimensional collapse, and requires no additional covering while venturing within them.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 201 Water Restoration: When the area surrounding Lord Uro's realm is drained of water, Mamezo assures Yoshimori that as Lord Uro's servant, he can bring it back easily.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 39 Relationships Yoshimori Sumimura Because Mamezo is so old himself, a younger person like Yoshimori seems especially young and immature to him. Though Mamezo is always quick to point out Yoshimori's shortcomings (much like Shigemori does), he gradually gains respect for Yoshimori's abilities. When they are together, Mamezo takes it upon himself to educate Yoshimori, and usually provides valuable information that Yoshimori would have trouble gathering alone. Tokiko Yukimura Mamezo recalls Tokiko from when she repaired Lord Uro's bed as a young girl. Being centuries old himself, he always refers to her as "young lady," and Tokiko addresses him with great respect. Trivia *Mamezo's name may have two possible Japanese origins: mame meaning 'bean,' and mamezou meaning 'talkative man.' References Navigation Category:Male Characters